


Welcome Home

by StarGazerGamer



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 17:01:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11878893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarGazerGamer/pseuds/StarGazerGamer
Summary: Sara can't wait to go to Kadara Port and see Reyes Vidal again.  When they do finally get together, it's rather explosive.A gift from my Tumblr giveaway!





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArwenKaboom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenKaboom/gifts).



> A gift for savin-people-fucking-cas on Tumblr as part of my giveaway.

“SAM, what is our ETA to Kadara?” Sara’s electric blue eyes swept over to the AI’s terminal, the hovering blue orb blinking in tune to some unknown tempo. Sara secretly suspected it was the AI’s heartbeat. _“Kallo reports that the ETA to Kadara is two hours Ryder.”_ SAM’s mechanical voice filled the room and Sara nodded in satisfaction. Her missions these days were mostly colony runs and busy work, nothing with teeth like she used to do. Sarissa had complained about the monotonous tasks during one of the Pathfinders’ get togethers. They were all chafing at the boredom that was quickly settling in after the exciting start to their adventures in Andromeda.

“Good. I’ll have enough time to grab a shower before we land.” Sara dashed towards the showers, her heart racing in excitement at the prospect of seeing Reyes again. The giddy feeling bubbled up inside her, reflecting in how fluid and quick her movements were. Her body resonated with impatience as she savored the spray of hot water on her head. _Thank you for that hack Kallo._ The twinge of citrus floated on the air from the shampoo and body wash. Citrus and cinnamon warred with each other as she stepped out of the stall, wrapping the towel around her body. Sara bounced back to her room and got ready for her date in Kadara.

 _“Ryder, would you like to tell the others to enjoy their night as well?”_ SAM’s voice filtered through her omni-tool as she stepped off the Tempest. “Right. Can you send them a message telling them to enjoy their R &R in Kadara Port? I’m sure Jaal will enjoy it.” Sara grinned impishly as she knew Jaal would decidedly _not_ enjoy Kadara Port. _“Of course.”_ Her omni flickered off and she made her way down to Tartarus. Anticipation lightened her steps and the eagerness to see Reyes quickened them. The charm on her necklace bumped against her skin as she stopped below the flashing neon lights of Tartarus. The bass of the music throbbed even with the doors closed. Sara entered the club with a few taps of her omni-tool. She lifted a hand in greeting to Kian before she headed up the stairs.

Sara stopped in front of the door that lead to Reyes’ private quarters. Her heart was racing with the exhilaration of seeing him again and she had to take a calming breath. “SAM will turn off for the night?” _Of course, Sara. I will only keep the basic sensors on to alert you of any danger._ “Right. Thanks.” Sara saw the doors slide open and she couldn’t help the smile that curved on her lips as she saw him bent over the data pad in his hand. He’d shed his jacket, shirt sleeves pushed up to his elbows, and a lock of thick, midnight hair tumbled over his forehead. It almost gave him a boyish look, if not for the hard look in his eyes. His whiskey colored eyes were narrowed in concentration as the numbers on the data pad scrolled past him. He looked so intense as he sat there, like a predator ready to strike.

Sara shuddered as heat curled tight and hard in her belly. Her feet barely made any noise on the floor, which would have been drowned out by the noise of the music and dancers outside. Yet his eyes still snapped up and met hers, her breath sucked in as she saw the hard look in his eyes. He only got that look when he was dealing with Collective business. She smiled at him before she poured herself a drink, happy to see he’d stocked her preferences in his private room. A small thing but it told Sara he did think of her and cared enough about her to not only remember but to keep her favorites around.

“ _Mi reina,_ it is good to see you again.” Reyes murmured as he watched Sara moving at the side board. His eyes roamed over her back, heat kindling in their amber depths, as she turned with the drink in her hand. He saw her body pause at the heated look on his face before she relaxed into a smile and walked over to him. He tossed the data pad aside and reached for her. Sara set the drink down beside them as she crawled onto his lap, legs on either side of his hips. She loosely draped her arms around his shoulders with a naughty smile on her face.

“It’s good to see you again too Reyes.” He leaned forward and gently brushed his lips over hers as his hands settled on her hips. A sigh slipped from her lips as the kiss took a darker edge, his tongue slipped between her lips to tangle with hers. The taste of him, whiskey and secrets, filled her mouth as she tightened her arms around his neck. His hands slid under her shirt, lifting it and pulling it off her body. “Reyes, the door?” Sara groaned as he leaned forward to skim his lips over the flesh rising over the lace. His tongue dipped beneath the fabric to tease her heated flesh, and thoughts of the unlocked door flew from her mind. There would be time for patience and slow love making later, later he would take his time and taste every inch of her body. Now he needed her skin against his, to be deep in her body with her slick warmth wrapped around him.

He made short work of her bra, filling his hands with the warm weight of her breasts. His thumbs brushed against her nipples, eliciting a groan from her. He played her as a musician played his instrument, the pleasure rising in her body as he dipped his head to take one taut point in his mouth. His name bounced off the walls as he slipped one hand underneath the waistband of her pants to find her wet and wanting. His teeth nipped at her shoulder, almost to the point of pain. It only heightened her pleasure. “Take off your pants now.” The whispered, heated words sent a shiver through her, tightening her nipples into hard points. Sara slid off his lap to wriggle out of her pants and panties, kicking them away in her haste. He freed his erection while she watched, stroking himself while he watched her. Heat spiked in her body, making her desperate for him.

Sara climbed back on his lap, groaning as the tip of his cock brushed her slick entrance. She was bursting with impatience to have him inside of her. Her pleasure took on a sharp edge as she slid down onto his straining hardness. Their groans mingled together as their bodies joined. Sara began to rock her hips, desperate to get to that pinnacle. Reyes cupped his ass to guide her into the rhythm that would please them both, tightening his grip as she squeezed him. Sara let him set the pace for their lovemaking, one of his hands slipping down to thumb at her clit in quick, tight circles.

The pleasure curled low, concentrating on the area that they were joined. Sara’s nails bit into his shoulders as she was so close to that edge. Her back bowed back as the pleasure broke inside her, sending waves of ecstasy throughout her body. Reyes bit off a curse as he slammed into her to join her in release. They slumped together afterwards, hearts beating rapidly in sync with one another. She felt at peace when she was in his arms, the constant worry about the galaxy faded away when she was left spent by his lovemaking. The smile tugged at her lips as she knew in her heart what she wasn’t yet ready to say. Sara brushed her lips across his neck and he chuckled in response.

“Welcome home _mi reina._ ”


End file.
